


Normal.

by PasitaErmac



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasitaErmac/pseuds/PasitaErmac
Summary: Jonathan tiene un sexy padrastro que tendrá que complacer mientras su padre de verdad no está.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Menor Micción Dominación Damian pasivo  
> Dedicado a: DC BoysLove Español

La primera vez que vi a mi padrastro pensé "Wow, que jóven es" yo tenía apenas 10 y el 20, no éramos de la edad pero el siempre trató de llevarse bien conmigo.

—Pa, necesito que te des prisa.

Pedí un poco nervioso, mis padres son de las pocas historias gay que salieron bien. Mi madre Louisa acepto que papá se enamoró del hijo de su mejor amigo, bueno, son cosas que pasan.

—Ya voy Jon, dame un momento.

Veo como papá le da un beso en la frente a Damian y termina de taparlo, no pasan muchos segundos cuando vuelve a destaparse, apenas lleva un bóxer lo que me hace explicarme sus ruidos nocturnos.

—¿Ya? —pregunto de nuevo algo impaciente, se me haría tarde para el colegio.

Actualmente tengo 15 años, ellos llevan juntos 5, es el tiempo que me a costado acostumbrarme a la rutina.

—Ya.

Me río por lo bajo en un bufido, al menos hoy podemos llegar temprano. Actualmente vivimos en Metrópolis, papá es reportero y Damian trabaja en la empresa de su padre, e escuchado que no se llevan muy bien, y el detonante para que las empresas Wayne se partieran fueron su relación y una demanda. Damian no habla mucho de eso.

—Pa ¿Damian esta de vacaciones?

—Algo así, yo tendré que salir unos días de Metrópolis, más bien del país, él se tomará unos días extra, y se quedará a cuidarte.

—Imposible, el nunca se levanta a la hora, se molesta cuando lo levantan, yo no puedo lidiar con eso.

—Si, él a hablado conmigo, quiere que tengas tu permiso de conducir, para que vayas tú solo al cole.

¿Damian dijo eso? Si hace una semana me escondía las llaves de su auto... Bueno, entiendo que es porque no quiere levantarse temprano ¿No?

—¿Y tú que piensas?

—Qué no puedo decir que no, ya te a comprado el auto.

Padre me extendió unas llaves en mis manos, juraría que iba llorar.

—Feliz cumpleaños Jonathan, dentro de una semana cumples 16 ¿Qué no?

Asentí eufórico, o por Dios, mi propio auto. Dios, Dios, Dios, estoy muy feliz. Probablemente mi cara lo expresa todo.

—Te haz quedado callado Jon.

—Estoy esperando un semáforo rojo para poder abrazarte.

—Bien, pues es el momento.

Levanté la mirada viendo la luz que indicaba el "para". Lo abrace con fuerza, o mis padres eran los mejores.

—¿Y dónde está el auto?

—Tendrán que ir por él, tú y Damian por la tarde a donde lo compró.

—Oh, bueno.

Guarde las llaves en mi mochila, estaba demasiado feliz.

—Pa... Gracias.

—Tranquilo, Damian y yo ya lo habíamos planeado, te lo daríamos en tu cumpleaños 16 pero tengo que ir a cubrir una noticia.

Entonces entendí porque ahora, tenía un auto y tendría que pasar un cumpleaños sin él.... Bastante razonable.

—¿Me llamarás?

—Claro que lo haré, ahora baja del auto, se te hace tarde.

Me despedí de él con un abrazo.  
El Instituto me hace sentirme pequeño, Damian me forzó a estudiar cómo un esclavo para capacitar en las mejores escuelas de Metrópolis, se lo debo a él estar aquí, lo sé, le debo mucho a ese hombre.  
La primera vez que lo vi, no entendí porque papá le tomaba la mano frente a mamá, tampoco cuando mamá se fue prometiendo llamar y nunca las lo hizo. Damian fue mi madre en esos momentos, pronto me acostumbre a su presencia, a sus ojos, a sus manos despeinado mi cabello.

—Hey Jon ¿De nuevo ensimismado? —Garfield me abraza por los hombros, yo sólo puedo sonreírle.

—Algo así, me acaban de regalar un coche.

—¿En serio? Te lo mereces, tus promedios fueron los mas altos, no como los míos.

Solté una risilla, no era que me causará gracias su desgracia, sólo que sus expresiones si.

—Pues deberías prestar atención y sobre todo, no dormirte en clase.

Garfield sabe que tengo razón pero eso no evitará que vuelva a dormirse en clase de biología a segunda hora.  
Mi día transcurre normal, a excepción de que faltaron dos profesores y por ellos salgo de clases a las 12:20.  
Puedo volver caminando, sin embargo, llamó a Damian para avisarle.

—No te muevas, voy para allá.

Por su voz, adivino que se acaba de despertar, quizá acababa de desayunar, claro, entiendo que se levante a esta hora si cuando trabajaba llegaba a las 12 de la madrugada y se levantaba a las 4 de la mañana.  
Damian y papá tiene sus propios autos, no suelen compartirlo, es lo único que no comparten.

—Perdona la tardanza, estaba desayunando.

"Lo sabía" ese pensamiento me hace sonreír en pequeño, subo al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Te a dicho tu padre?

—Tengo las llaves en la mochila, muchas gracias Damian.

—No agradezcas, te lo haz ganado. He visto tus calificaciones, felicidades.

Sonreí por el halago.  
Damian no es alto, le llega al pecho a mi papá, yo soy un pelin más alto que él, lo que a veces es motivo de su enojo. A comparación de mí y de mi padre, Damian tiene la piel ligeramente tostada, no como nosotros que somos extremadamente blancos. Envidio un poco eso de él.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? 

—Podemos en Charless ¿Si?

—Esta bien.

El camino es silencioso, pero me gusta, y creó que a el también.

~~~

De vuelta en casa, papá hace una videollamada diciendo que se quedaría en el aeropuerto.

—Cuídate cielo, te amo Damian.

—No te pongas cariñoso Clark, estas del otro lado de la pantalla.

Mi risa seguro resuena porque escucho como papá me llama.

—Cuida a Damian, Jon, como si yo estuviera ahí ¿Escuchaste?

Asentí llevándome mi pajita a la boca, estaba bebiendo un licuado, y está escena me revolvió un poco el estómago.

—Ya, ya Clark, no lo presiones, dime una cosa ¿Llevaste las maletas en el auto está mañana?

—Si, me cerciore dos veces.

—Bien ¿El boleto?

—Si.

—Vale... Pues, ten buen viaje cariño, mandaré a alguien por el auto en la mañana.

—Aja, te amo cielo.

—Y yo a ti.

La llamada se corta.

—Iré a mi habitación Jon, cualquier cosa...

—¿Puedo ir con Gar? Jugaremos un rato.

—Vale pero entonces iremos por tu auto mañana ¿Okay?

—Si, esta bien.

El auto puede esperar, ya es mío, pero el nuevo videojuego de Gar y Víctor no. De igual manera no podré usarlo hasta que cumpla 16.  
Gar vive un poco lejos, así que tomó un bus que me lleve. Debido a la distancia llegó una hora después de lo acordado.

—Gar, Victor, ya llegué.

Dije cuando toqué su puerta. Obviamente cuando abrieron entré decidido a jugar.

—¿Estas listo Jon? Vamos a darte una paliza.

Fue una tarde divertida, pero tuve que volver "temprano" eran las diez cuando entré de manera sigilosa a la casa.  
Por un momento pensé que vería Damian con ceño fruncido frente a mí, pero no. Relaje mis hombros y camine tranquilamente, entonces escuche un ruido característico de la habitación de mis padres, pero no podía ser, papá no estaba.

¿Y si Damian le estaba siendo infiel y aprovechó que yo no estaba para traer a su amante? No, eso si que no.  
Abrí la puerta de golpe lleno de furia, furia que se fue por un tuvo ante la imagen que tenía.

Damian estaba boca arriba, con un vibrador dentro de su trasero y su miembro bien duro y de pie. Pude distinguir la laptop y la cara de mi papá ahí. ¿Sexting? Oh mierda...

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me encerré en mi habitación.

—Mierda...

Alcance a escuchar como Damian maldijo, pero no se detuvo, aún en mi habitación podía escuchar como gritaba de placer ¿Lo estaba haciendo a posta?  
Traté de dormir, tarea que realice con dificultad. 

Hoy es sábado, no sé cómo voy a mirar a Damian a la cara, entró a su habitación y la veo hecha un desastre, semen, juguetes, lubricante. No puedo evitar hacer un gesto de asco.

—Tu padre lo limpiaría, te dijo que me cuidarás como si él estuviera aquí ¿No?

Ese hijo de... No, se lo debo por interrumpirlo ayer.

—Bien, pero tenemos que ir por mi auto.

—Claro.

Fui al baño por papel, limpie las manchas del piso y quite las sábanas, Damian aún estaba desnudo, pero no podía detenerme. Todo aquello que tuviera manchas lo limpie y ordene mandando las sábanas a la lavadora.  
Cuando volví ya estaba hablando con papá, por lo visto ya estaba en el hotel.

—Jon...

—No quiero hablar de eso padre.

—Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte.

Tome aire y le senté junto a Damian frente a laptop.

—Pa, yo pensé que te estaba engañando y sólo pensé en entrar y detenerlo porque...

—Jonathan, tranquilo, nosotros entendemos que te da curiosidad ¿No?

Me sonroje hasta las orejas ¿Cómo podía decir eso? 

—Aja, yo lo entiendo Jon.

Dijo esta vez Damian, quien sin pena alguna se levantó desnudo para ir por una bata de seda lila, jamás se la había visto.

—No, ustedes están pensado mal, yo sólo...

—Jon, sabemos que nos escuchas.

—Es que hacen mucho ruido, no es que yo quiera...

—Sabes que te tocas a veces.

—Todos los adolescentes lo hacen

Damian volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Todos los adolescentes se masturban escuchando a sus padre tener relaciones?

¿Cómo mierda saben eso? Sólo lo e hecho dos veces, dos malditas veces.

—N-no sé de lo que hablan, pa...

—Jonathan, necesito que complazcas a Damian.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Pero aún cuando vi a Damian hincarse frente a mí.

—Voy a sacarlo.

La voz de Damian era suave mientras hablaba cerca de mi entrepierna, bajo mi pantalón de la pijama y expuso mi miembro.

—¿No usas bóxer? Que pervertido Jon.

No, no, no... ¿Por que papá está viendo esto tan seriamente?

—Hazlo Jon, follale la boca, no tengas cuidado con él, es una perra.

Damian asintió con euforia, lamió la punta de mi miembro y yo gemí.

—N-no, Damian...

—He visto como me miras muchacho, se que quieres esto.

Y tenía razón, pero todos estos deseos enfermos... Si lo quiero, quiero follarle la boca.

—Eso es muchacho, a Damian le gusta así.

Mi miembro estaba en su boca por completo, me la estaba mamando, y por Dios se sentía muy bien. Llevó mi erección a lo profundo de su garganta lo que hizo que su nariz se hundiera también en mis vellos púbicos.

—D-Damian...

—Jonathan, toma la laptop y sostenla sobre Damian, quiero ver su boca.

Asentí tomando el aparato, la cámara daba a Damian comiéndose mi polla entera.

—Sabe tan bien~ la quiero toda Jonathan~

No pude avisarle cuando me vine, cayó en su boca, en sus labios y en su cara.

—Bien hecho Jonathan, llamaré luego.

Padre colgó y yo dejé la laptop de lado. Damian estaba limpiandose el semen con sus manos y luego lo llevaba a su boca.

—No, no, esta sucio.

Alejé sus manos.  
Él se rió.

—Fue lo mismo que dijo tu padre.

Damian se levantó sentándose sobre mis piernas.

—Hey, aún no llevo nada debajo de esta bata.

Sonrió y yo bajé la vista, su miembro estaba sobre el mío, ambos desnudos rozándose.

—Jon, yo... No e ido al baño y creo no voy a lle...

Un líquido caliente baño mis piernas y las de él, el olor y el color me dijo que era.

—¿Acabas de orinar sobre mi Damian?

—L-Lo siento, Clark es quien me autoriza a ir al baño.

—Esta bien, a sido caliente.

No sólo el líquido, toda la situación.

—Tengo que limpiar, ve a darte una ducha ¿Okay?

Damian asintió y se levantó de mis piernas.  
En cambio yo tape mi cara con mis manos algo frustrado, no sabía que estaba pasando y papá no volvería hasta pasando una semana.

—Mierda...

Por lo pronto me puse a limpiar.

Continuara.


End file.
